Woodcrest
Woodcrest is an upscale suburb and the primary setting of the Boondocks. It was founded by the Wuncler family in the late 19th century, and Ed Wuncler, Sr. still has a large influence over its affairs. It is where Huey, Riley, and Robert Freeman reside along with the other main cast members. Due to the name sake, it's possibly the parody of the real-life town of Woodlawn in Baltimore, Maryland, Lake Forest or Winnetka, Illinois. Despite being a suburb, Woodcrest appears to have several more urbanized areas, indicating it is or is part of a larger metropolitan area. Location In the comic strip, Woodcrest is a suburb of Baltimore, Maryland. In the show it’s most likely a suburb of Chicago, Illinois. No specific city or state is mentioned in the TV series, but it's implied a few times that the state is still Maryland. It is shown to be snowing in the winter, Riley states that there is a big city 40 miles away from Woodcrest, and Woodcrest is a domestic flight away from Chicago, Illinois. Woodcrest is in a fairly lush green area, however in two episodes we also see a desert not far from Woodcrest, even though the eastern United States isn't known for any deserts. Residential Neighborhood Woodcrest is a glitzy suburb, with upper-middle and upper class residents living in large houses and mansions, including the Freemans. The largest property belongs to the Wunclers, but the property formerly owned by Thugnificent is also fairly substantial. The homes owned by Robert Freeman and Tom DuBois are fairly large, but comparatively modest. The only known resident to not live in upscale housing is Uncle Ruckus, who lives in a shack on the outskirts of town despite his various occupations. He ends up doing maintenance on many of the houses in the neighborhood, often seen doing lawn work. Timid Deer Lane Timid Deer Lane '''is where the Freemans and the DuBois live, along with Betty Von Heusen and Thugnificent. Wuncler Mansion Ed Wuncler lives on the largest property in the town, consisting of a huge mansion and several acres of forest. The property is gated with security and a valet (Ruckus in The Garden Party). While it is unknown whether his son and grandson still live with him, Ed III has a large collection of firearms in a room on the second floor. A Pimp Named Slickback's Mansion A Pimp named Slickback owns a fairly large mansion almost the size of Ed Wuncler's estate in the suburbs of Woodcrest. Though the location was not stated it is believed that his mansion is on the other side of the suburb the Freeman's live in, as seen in the end of Guess Hoe's Coming to Dinner A Pimp Named Slickback is seen driving on a highway back to his house with Crystal after his car. Also in Tom, Sara and Usher A Pimp Named Slickback's house is shown as viewers see the outside which includes a security gate and an inside which included and state-of-the-art security room and a training room with a boxing ring. The Garden Party 1.png The Garden Party 2.png Ruckus' Shack Uncle Ruckus lives in a wooden shack in the outskirts of town. His school bus is often seen parked outside. Residents The population of Woodcrest is predominantly white. Outside of the Freemans, Tom and Jazmine, the Lethal Interjection Crew, and Ruckus, there are no specific minority individuals living in the neighborhood, though occasionally Black and Latino background characters are seen, usually related with the plot of the episode. The residents are mostly tolerant of minorities, but are often ignorant or politically incorrect about racial issues. Woodcrest is patrolled by its own Police Force, along with a Neighborhood Watch run by Betty Von Heusen and Ruckus. Both groups often respond to general fear and impulse as opposed to trying to achieve actual justice. Downtown Woodcrest Several different urban areas are shown throughout the series, which may or may not be part of Woodcrest. This include various mall complexes that serve as the setting for certain episodes. There has also been instances where there is a beach shown with a walking trail Robert Freeman takes Ebony Brown on a beach walk in what is assumed as downtown Woodcrest in Lovely Ebony Brown. Rollo Goodlove holds his anti-BET rally in Downtown Woodcrest in The Hunger Strike. Woodcrest Mall '''Woodcrest Mall, also called the Woodcrest Square Mall is the first mall complex shown in the series. Robert meets Stinkmeaner for the first time in its parking lot, after buying a pair of Nike Air Forces. It would also host the "rematch" between the two, when Robert killed Stinkmeaner. The mall appears to have two floors, several fountains and trees, a food court, and a large parking lot. The mall is seen again in A Huey Freeman Christmas, outfitted for the holiday season with decorations and a "Santa's Workshop." Ruckus works here as a security guard. The mall hosts the bookstore where Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. is signing books in Return of the King. 20 Cineplex The 20 Cineplex is a large movie theater and the setting for the episode Or Die Trying. Based on its name, it may have 20 theaters, and is also said to be part of a national corporation. It is shown to have two floors, a large lobby and concession stand, and an Arcade. Its employees wear bellhop-esque red uniforms, except for security guards. Ruckus works as a ticket taker and unofficial security guard. Following on Huey's advice, the employees unionize, only to be fired when corporate headquarters got word. Meadowlark Park Ed Wuncler owns several buisnesses in and around Meadowlark Memorial Park, including Granddad's restaurant in The Itis. The restaurant was formerly a healthfood spot called Fruitorium before Wuncler ousted their "kind." Following the decline of the neighborhood and the closing of The Itis, the state allowed Wuncler to purchase the now dilapidated park, presumably at a much lower cost than they previously offered. Huey notes that a coffee shop and a day spa used to neighbor the restaurant; then a liquor store and a Foot Locker moved in which to Huey symbolized the destruction of society. At the end of the episode, Meadowlark Park is demolished and closed for development by Wuncler Construction. Wuncler Plaza Wuncler Plaza, a large skyscraper owned (and destroyed) by Wuncler Industries, is located among other large buildings. It appears to be part of a city, but in It's Goin Down the suspect interrogated by Jack Flowers gives its location as Woodcrest. The building is destroyed by Ed and Rummy to kill security guard Dan Stucky as a false martyr against terrorism. Woodcrest Courthouse There is also a courthouse where rapper https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/R._KellyR. Kelly is prosecuted by Tom Dubois for urinating on an underage girl. Seen in The Trial of R. Kelly Walli-Mart The Walli-Mart, an obvious play on Walmart, is one of the settings in the episode Smokin With Cigarettes. Like its real-life counterpart, it is a large supercenter. The car chase between the Police and Lamilton Taeshawn ends in the parking lot of the store. Later, he attacks his grandmother for refusing to buy him fried chicken. The store's slogan is "We Work For Less," a reference to Walmart's low price guarantee and alleged unfair pay practices. Actual Walmarts have been portrayed in previous episodes. Unidentified Church in Woodcrest The only known church is Woodcrest. It is seen directly in Return of the King and The Passion of Reverend Ruckus, as well as in the background of other episodes. Recreation The Park Robert and Ruckus are often seen playing checkers in a large park, which also has a playground, many trees, and paths for biking and jogging. On one occasion, the two along with Tom actually jog, leading Robert to meet Ebony Brown who is also jogging. Sports Woodcrest has two know sports facilites. The Woodcrest Youth Athletic Complex hosts the basketball league Riley competes in and Tom coaches in. The Woodcrest Kickball Stadium is the American site for the Harmonious Kickball Tournament between Wooshung, China and Woodcrest. The Hill A grassy hill with a large tree is shown on several occasions, with Huey standing on it. It is the site of his many encounters with The White Shadow, as well as several conversations between him and Jazmine. Other Locations J. Edgar Hoover Elementary School J. Edgar Hoover Elementary School is the school attended by Huey, Riley, and Jazmine. Cindy McPhearson may also attend this school. The school is named after the FBI's first director, J. Edgar Hoover, who would be a nemesis of Huey's. Uncle Ruckus is shown as a bus driver, school crossing guard, and the school janitor. Woodcrest Unified School District Headquarters Headquarters of the Administrations, Including Superintendent Donald Richards and Principal Mr. Williams. Woodcrest Medical Center The Woodcrest Medical Center is a large hospital in Woodcrest. The hospital treated rapper Gangstalicious following getting shot on stage. Ruckus is shown to work there as a janitor. East Woodcrest A highway sign in Smokin With Cigarettes is signed for "East Woodcrest." Willie Horton Maximum Security Prison Willie Horton Maximum Security Prison is the correction facility on the outskirts of Woodcrest, The prison is named after a infamous prisoner from Massachusetts, Willie Horton. Category:Locations